Medidas Desesperadas
by elenalunapotter
Summary: Secuela de "Tormenta en el paraìso". Cuando Hermione se da cuanta del verdadero problema, ella y sus amigos deberàn enfrentarse a todo sabiendo que quizàs no salgan con vida... o que ella nunca pueda ver a Harry jamàs... H/Hr


MIS QUERIDOS LEKTORES: ESPERO NO DESCEPCIONARLOS CON LA CONTINUACIÒN DE MI FIC. LLEVABA MUCHAS GANAS DE HACER PONER ALGO DE ACCION AL ASUNTO PORQUE YA ME HARTÈ DE PURO ARRUMACO Y JOVENES CON HORMONAS CUANDO HAY TANTAS AVENTURAS POR VIVIR!.

AKI LES VA LA SECUELA DE "TORMENTA EN EL PARAISO"

* * *

**MEDIDAS DESESPERADAS**

Iba a ser cumpleaños de Hermione, así que la chica decidió regresar a Inglaterra sólo para eso. Ron ya había ido a visitarla tan pronto como Harry volvió de verla. Ya no era necesario tanto secretismo.

El encuentro con Ron fue conmovedor y éste, a pesar de que la hizo enojar y ya estaban discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos, no pudo estar más agradecido de que pudiera verla otra vez. Luna fue con él y ambos se quedaron un par de días en la primera visita. Cuando Hermione le preguntó qué había sido de Harry pasados los dos meses no haberlo visto, Ron le dijo que no tenía idea, pero que si hubieran malas noticias ya se hubiesen enterado. Intentó por todos los medios aplacar la angustia de la castaña, pero se dio cuenta de que nada serviría mientras no lo viera.

Pero al cuarto mes, Ron y Luna le hicieron una visita y, esta vez, entendieron porqué estaba tan angustiada.

Estaba embarazada.

Su trabajo estaba a punto de concluir, lo que significaba que pronto podría volver a Inglaterra. Roman Altair supo de su condición y la felicitó; le informó que podría irse una vez que finalizara la refoma, si así lo deseaba.

De esa manera, Hermione, sorprendida de que la situación de la reforma fuera a finalizarse tiempo antes de lo esperado, pensó que sería bueno celebrar su cumpleaños en la Madriguera, pues Molly y Arthur ansiaban verla de nuevo y aprovecharía a buscar un lugar propio para vivir. Al hacer partícipe de su idea a Ron, éste la miró extrañado y le dijo "Pero si ahí está Grimmauld Place, ¿para qué buscar otro lugar?". Pero, ¿cómo considerar Grimmauld cuando Harry ni siquiera aparecía?

Al llegar a la Madriguera, Hermione vio por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, a Ginny. La pelirroja se veía avergonzada y no podía mirar a la chica a los ojos, empero, ella la saludó tan normal como pudo... y al levantar el rostro, encontró que Hermione estaba diferente. En ese momento llegó Molly con un delantal y una toalla en las manos y dijo en voz alta lo que Ginny ya había notado. Nada había preparado a la castaña para lo siguiente, pero antes de que Molly la felicitara, Ginny se le acercó deprisa y la abrazó. El estupor de Hermione la imposibilitó de devolver el abrazo que, ella y todos, se dieron cuenta de que era genuino. La pelirroja se separó un poco de ella y la sinceridad de los ojos azules que la miraban era evidente, haciendo que la chica sacara un suspiro de alivio al ver que no le guardaba ningún rencor.

Esto no logró reanudar la amistad que tenían antes. Claro que les costaría trabajo derribar ese muro que las separó, pero las dos sabían que nunca sería lo mismo. Aún así, la pelirroja la llevó aparte, afuera de la casa, para hablar con ella... o más bien para disculparse, cosa que hizo una y otra vez hasta que las lágrimas ya no la dejaron continuar, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido una estúpida porque no sabía la verdadera razón de que Hermione vapuleara a Harry. Afortunadamente, la castaña no le guardaba ningún sentimiento negativo en contra.

Mientras esto sucedía, Estocolmo, Varsovia, Belgrado, Lisboa, Wellington y Sydney estaban siendo atacados con diferencia de dos horas entre un estado y otro... el departamento de Hermione en Paddington, así como el ministerio australiano, eran ahora un enorme hueco en la tierra. Los muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que sucedía. Creían que, después de lo de las torres gemelas, esto sería un acto terrorista... y tenían razón. Lo que no sabían era porqué o quiénes lo perpetraban.

Habían unos pares de ojos que vigilaban desde la parte más alejada de Hyde Park el resultado de su atentado al departamento. Un sonido de aparición cercano no les hizo la menor reacción. Unos susurros discretos y rápidos alteraron el estado anímico del más alto y, lanzando un gruñido se desaparecieron.

A mitad de la celebración, un patronus llegó hasta los habitantes e invitados que estaban en el jardín trasero de la madriguera. Inmediatamente se alteraron porque sabían que eso no era una buena señal. Era un lince, el patronus de Kingsley.

-"Tienen que irse a Grimmauld Place inmediatamente. Están atacando el ministerio"- y con eso, el patronus se desvaneció en el aire.

Los presentes regresaron a la Madriguera para coger algunas cosas y, mientras hacían eso, Hermione sólo cogió su bolso y ya se estaba yendo cuando Ron la detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo que ir por mis padres y mi hermano.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-No vas a detenerme Ronald- la voz de Hermione era firme a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando.

-Entonces voy contigo.

-Yo también- intervino Ginny.

-No se van a ir sin mí- añadió Luna. –Somos un equipo.

-Pero qué están diciendo... no deben...- Molly estaba al borde de la histeria.

-Ve con mis padres a Grimmauld- ordenó Ron –Las chicas y yo vamos por tus padres. En tu condición no puedes arriesgarte.

-No- zanjó Hermione. –No voy a estar tranquila... además, tienes que ir por Andrómeda y Teddy.

-Yo iré con Hermione- se ofreció Bill mientras Fleur se acercaba y asentía con la cabeza mientras entregaba a Victoria, su pequeña de dos años, a Molly.

Varios "crack" retumbaron en el espacio antes ocupado, anunciando las desapariciones, dejando la Madriguera vacía.

Para tranquilidad de Hermione, sus padres estaban tranquilos cuando ella, Bill y Fleur se aparecieron afuera de la casa, en Canton. Entraron después de llamar urgentemente a la puerta y Jane los dejó pasar.

* * *

El ministerio era un caos.

Decenas de personas aún estaban en el interior. Eran las cinco cuando empezaron a arder los pisos tres, cuatro y cinco, mientras que el lobby y el último piso eran atacados por personas encapuchadas. No eran demasiados, pero las fuerzas especiales de aurores no se encontraban en el edificio y las salidas estaban bloqueadas.

Los dos asistentes de Kingsley estaban con él en el sexto piso, donde se batían en duelo con algunos. Era una lucha desigual: tres a uno. Ya desde antes derribaron a cinco de los encapuchados, pero los otros distaban de ser eliminados. Kingsley temía lo peor porque dos de los contrincantes perdieron la capucha y fueron capaces de ver sus rostros: eran una misma persona.

-Estamos en problemas- dijo Kingsley a su asistente Lou Anderson junto a su teniente Mike Delium cuando pudieron refugiarse tras una columna. Pero el asistente puso cara de "No, en serio?" –Quienes sean que están detrás de todo esto, están usando un poderoso hechizo... si es así, tenemos poco tiempo para detenerlo...

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Delium mientras asomaba por la columna en la que se resguardaban y lanzaba un rayo naranja a uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Es que no lo han visto?- se sorprendió Kingsley. Con un hechizó levitó un escritorio y lo lanzó hacia los que les disparaban. –Dos de ellos perdieron su capucha... eran la misma persona.

El asistente no terminó de entender y, un segundo más tarde, el teniente abrió los ojos casi con horror.

-No... no están usando...

-Sí- afirmó Kingsley bufando de indignación. –La maldición Doppelganger.

-Eso es imposible, señor- el asistente miraba incrédulo a Kingsley, casi como si estuviera apunto de reír de lo absurdo que parecía la sugerencia. –Esa maldición quedó perdida en la sala de los misterios. Los innombrables se aseguraron de perder la información y todos los datos incautados para enviarlos al Fuego Primordial.

-Pero pudieron obtenerse de otra manera- intervino Delium y lo interrumpió una explosión detrás de ellos que los lanzó hasta otro muro, dejando al teniente a la vista, casi inconsciente, mientras que Kingsley y su asistente se defendían de las maldiciones que les lanzaban. Kingsley sabía que, si estaban usando la maldición doppelganger, tenían que buscar al que lo originó... y el planeta era inmenso, podía estar en cualquier parte. Si sólo pudiera contactar a los de afuera...

... pero afuera del ministerio era otra cosa: de las coladeras salían chorros de fuego, como si un volcán estuviera a punto de hacer erupción y éstas fueran la llamada de advertencia. Los aurores se encontraban intentando aplacar el fuego inútilmente, mientras que los edificios ya estaban, en su mayoría, calcinándose por llamas abrasadoras. No eran muchos. Tan pronto como se supo que estaban atacando el ministerio, muchos fueron asignados a mantener el orden en Azkaban. Después de lo de Voldemort, las defensas de la prisión fueron reconstruidas a base de magia y ahora dependía muy poco de los dementores. Por ese lado, no habría mayor problema. Claro que hubo encapuchados que llegaron hasta Azkaban para destruir la fortaleza, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. No traspasarían el campo de energía implementado. Era demasiado resistente.

Y a Kingsley eso no le tenía desconcertado, sin embargo, la falta de comunicación con el exterior era imposible: la vía flu estaba bloqueada así como las recién implementadas comunicaciones electrónicas. Alguien estaba haciendo ese bloqueo por medio de magia, porque tampoco podían desaparecerse; si esto seguía así, el ministerio caería nuevamente.

Kingsley no lo permitiría.

La maldición Doppelganger era una invención muy astuta: el que lo realizara debía tener una habilidad innata para ella. No cualquiera puede hacerlo porque implica un desgaste de energía tan amplio que, un mortal normal sucumbiría en el intento. Durante la última rebelión de los enanos se hizo necesario crear un modo de multiplicar las fuerzas de los magos y, tras varios años de intentos, se consiguió la maldición Doppelganger: la multiplicación continua de un solo individuo. El primer problema era mantener la energía en cada uno de los seres que iban surgiendo, una vez pasado ese obstáculo, venía el control de sus voluntades de manera que debían llevar un objetivo en mente para realizar la tarea asignada. En la física moderna, esto es imposible: dividir una sola célula significa dividir su potencial en la misma proporción. Pero esta maldición fue diseñada para pasar este obstáculo por alto de una manera casi irreal, haciendo que el individuo se multiplique una y otra y otra y otra vez sin perder ni un gramo de energía, como si nacieran de la nada. La única manera de acabar con la maldición, era acabar con el que la originó y todos sus múltiplos se reducirían a cenizas en un instante.

Encontrar al individuo sería el verdadero problema, aunque, si no había nadie de afuera que lo supiera, seguirían peleando de manera indefinida.

Ya Kingsley había acabado con tres más, y quedaban otros dos pues el asistente había aniquilado otros tres y el teniente acabó con uno. Hubiera matado más, pero estaba muy mal herido y atinar era casi imposible cuando tienes las piernas rotas y sangre escurriendo de la cabeza hasta los ojos. De repente, a Kingsley se le ocurrió usar el espejo doble... pero éste se encontraba en su oficina a quince metros de donde estaba. Le dijo a su asistente que lo cubriera y, tan pronto como se lo dijo, se echó a correr en dirección a su oficina, esquivando por pura suerte, un rayo color verde que estuvo a unas pulgadas de darle de lleno en la cabeza. Al entrar, se dirigió directamente a su escritorio mientras que afuera, se libraba una batalla porque al parecer habían llegado más encapuchados.

* * *

Molly, Arthur, Victoria, George, Percy y su esposa Penélope ya habían llegado a Grimmauld hacía casi media hora. Ron, Luna y Ginny habían ido por Andrómeda, Teddy y Xenophilus, quienes de seguro ya estarían por llegar. Pero Hermione, Bill y Fleur no volvían aún. Esto tenía alarmada a Molly aunque no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada: Victoria era su prioridad por el momento porque sabía bien que la pequeña no debía saber nada de lo que ocurría. Por su parte, Arthur hablaba con el retrato de Phineas, quien se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación en la que en otros tiempo durmieran Harry y Ron. El antiguo director de Hogwarts le informaba que todos los retratos de la oficina de la directora McGonagall estaban haciendo una evaluación de los daños donde se encontrara una copia de ellos. Por lo pronto, Hogwarts se encontraba resguardado pues usaban el código azul, que era la llamada inmediata de fuerzas especiales para la protección del colegio implementado después de la batalla de Hogwarts años atrás. Sin embargo, McGonagall estaba en ese momento dirigiendo a los alumnos instrucciones correspondientes tan pronto como el patronus de Kingsley llegó hasta ella.

En ese momento, Ron, Luna, Andrómeda con Teddy y Xeno llegaron a Grimmauld y los recibieron el resto de los Weasley.

-¿En dónde está Ginny?- preguntó alarmada Molly cuando vio que faltaba su única hija.

-Ella se fue a San Mungo... está bien- añadió Ron cuando Molly pensó lo peor. –Pero decidió irse allá pensando que talvez necesitaran ayuda- se dirigieron a la sala, pero las ausencias fueron inmediatas para él. -¿Y Hermione? ¿dónde están Bill y Fleur?

-Aún no vuelven.

-¡¿Cómo que aún no vuelven?- gritó Ron casi al borde de la desesperación, sin esperar respuesta se fue escaleras arriba hacia el despacho. Sabía que habían ahí dos pares de espejos dobles, uno en el ministerio y de Harry, pero el pelirrojo sabía que el otro par estaba en la casa, Harry no podía llevarlo consigo por cuestiones de seguridad... aunque para el pelirrojo eso no tenía sentido y en este momento hubiera sido perfecto que lo llevara consigo, cuando el mundo parecía venirse abajo. Al llegar al despacho encontró que uno de los espejos en el librero principal estaba vibrando. Lo tomó y, con un toque de varita, la imagen del rostro de Kingsley se hizo visible casi con lentitud. Sin darle tiempo a Ron para hablar, el viejo auror se descosió en preguntas:

-¿Ya están en Grimmauld como les advertí? ¿Saben algo de Harry o de Hermione? Estamos atrapados en el ministerio y no hay forma de salir o comunicarse de no ser por este espejo. Ya estuve llamando a Harry pero no responde.

-Sí ya estamos aquí. Harry no ha vuelto de la misión a la que lo enviaste y no es posible que no sepas de él. El espejo lo dejó aquí por... bueno, no sé porqué. Y Hermione...

-¿Qué? ¿qué hay con ella? ¿acaso no está con ustedes?- pero Ron le explicó cómo estaba el asunto y que aún no volvía. Cuando le dijo su estado, Kingsley se alarmó de inmediato y luego volteó la cara hacia otro lado y, casi de inmediato, una nube de polvo cubrió la imagen en el espejo mientras Ron lo llamaba frenéticamente. Momentos después, Kingsley apareció de nuevo. –Vamos a luchar lo más que podamos. No podemos comunicarnos ni salir de aquí. Tengo que hablar con Hermione de inmediato porque quizá solo ella sabe cómo hacer que esto acabe.

-¿Cómo va a saber ella...?

-No tengo tiempo de explicarlo, pero por si acaso, por algún motivo ya no puedo hablar con ella...- hizo una pausa que le dio a entender a Ron lo grave del asunto, pero continuó –si no tengo otra oportunidad, debes decirle esto...

* * *

-Vamos, mamá. No hay tiempo que perder- urgió Hermione mientras Jane cogía la pañalera de Edwin y Roger ya estaba con una pequeña maleta en la mano esperando en la amplia estancia de la casa; Bill y Fleur vigilaban por las ventanas hacia la calle temiendo que pudieran atacarlos.

-Ya nos podemos ir- tan pronto como dijo esto, una explosión sacudió los cimientos de la casa y Bill y Fleur se acercaron a los demás. Cada uno tomó de la mano a otro y desaparecieron instantes antes de que la casa entera volara en pedazos.

Pero cuando reaparecieron afuera de Grimmauld Place, una lluvia de luces los recibieron y mientras Bill los distraía, los demás corrieron hasta el número 12 que, para el resto, no existía. Entraron a la casa todos... excepto Hermione quien se quedó a combatir a los encapuchados para ayudar a Bill.

Luna y George recibieron a los recién llegados y Fleur les dijo que Hermione estaba afuera con Bill peleando por sus vidas. George salió y Luna se apareció en la biblioteca para decirle a Ron lo que ocurría. El pelirrojo bajó a toda velocidad y al llegar a la calle buscó frenéticamente a Hermione. La encontró protegiéndose tras de un auto y se acercó hasta ella.

-¿Qué demonios haces? Vuelve a la casa.

-¿No ves que nos están atacando?

-Sí me doy cuenta- y Ron se levantó un poco para lanzar una maldición a uno de los encapuchados, a quien le dio justo en la cara. –Pero tengo un mensaje de Kingsley.

-Pues dámelo- y la chica lanzó dos maldiciones consecutivamente a dos diferentes encapuchados. A uno logró darle y se escuchó un grito, pero el otro no dio en el blanco y Hermione soltó una palabrota. Cuando se volvió a refugiar. Miró a su alrededor; Bill y George estaban aún en pié.

-Kingsley está en apuros. Nadie que se encontrara en el momento del ataque dentro del ministerio puede salir. Los medios de comunicación están bloqueados- la chica le iba a preguntar entonces que cómo pudo hablar con Kingsley, pero el pelirrojo continuó: -Pero Kingsley asegura que estos encapuchados no son normales, sino que usaron la maldición Doppelganger- la chica ahogó un grito –y que probablemente la única persona que está afuera y que es capaz de encontrar al responsable, eras tú.

Hermione sacó un sollozo de impotencia, sabiendo que lo que Kingsley decía era cierto... aunque no del todo. Furiosa, se levantó y, por primera vez en su vida, empezó a lanzar maldiciones asesinas con una decisión tan profunda e intensa que ninguno de sus intentos falló, todos dieron en el blanco... y frente a ella, los encapuchados se desmoronaban como estatuas de cenizas que el viento arrasara. El ultimo tiro que hizo, no fue usando la maldición asesina, sino imperio. Una vez detenido, Bill y George lo sometieron y todos entraron en la casa.

La castaña se les adelantó para pedir a los del interior que despejaran el vestíbulo y que permanecieran en el primer piso y "sin importar lo que escuchen, ustedes no deben intervenir", y mientras cerraban las puertas que dividían la estancia del vestíbulo, Bill, George, Ron, Luna y Hermione subieron hasta la habitación que anteriormente usaran para ocultar a Buckbeak.

Una vez ahí, empezó el interrogatorio. De los que estaban en el interior, sólo Hermione se mantuvo aparentemente relajada. Los demás estaban en alerta para actuar en el momento decisivo. La castaña bajó la capucha del prisionero para ver su rostro y, al hacerlo se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida por encontrar al doppelganger de Primus Carrow. Los otros no entendieron la sorpresa de la chica pues nunca habían visto al tipo que tenían enfrente.

-Eres tú, Primus- la voz de la chica apenas era más que un susurro pero no llevaba sino desprecio.

-Sangresucia- musitó Primus con una leve pero fría sonrisa. Ron estuvo a punto de decirle una grosería al tal Primus pero Hermione no le dio tiempo.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras- rebatió la chica –me tiene sin cuidado. Dime ahora mismo en donde está la fuente- los Weasley se miraron sin entender a lo que la castaña se refería.

-No sé de qué me hablas- pero por el sudor que se le empezó a formar en la frente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ya habían entendido el juego.

La castaña se acercó hasta él y se sentó en el suelo enfrente. El tipo se encontraba inmovilizado de todas las extremidades mientras la chica lo miraba tranquilamente.

-Sabes que puedo hacerte hablar... y también sabes que será desagradable- Hermione jugaba con la varita como si estuviera con un amigo charlando de trivialidades.

-No sé de qué me hablas- y con eso, la chica apuntó hacia el doppelganger y éste empezó a gritar cuando impactó en su cuerpo la maldición cruciatus frente las miradas atónitas de los que se encontraban con ella. Un minuto de esto, y Hermione canceló la maldición.

Hermione tuvo que repetir la operación varias veces. Torturar a otra persona le parecía inhumano, pero Hermione, a diferencia de los demás, sabía que aquello que tenían no era un humano ordinario, por lo que no le remordía la conciencia actuar de una manera tan cruel. Los gritos llegaban hasta el piso de abajo, pero previniendo que alguien pudiera escuchar y asustarse, Fleur silenció toda la planta baja.

Pasaron casi una hora en lo mismo, hasta que, finalmente, el doppelganger cedió, aunque no del todo. El rubio cabello del prisionero estaba empapado de sudor y la piel se le veía casi grisácea. La chica sabía que pronto el juego terminaría.

-No hay... más que dos lugares- empezó a confesar el prisionero mientras escupía sangre aunque ésta era de un color verdoso –las minas abandonadas de Praga... o... en el río Elba... al norte de Alemania.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que dices la verdad?

-No lo estás... pero no te queda otra salida- y tosió más sangre verdosa. Hermione se levantó del suelo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. El doppelganger comenzó a reír casi con fatiga pero muy seguro de sí mismo. –No van a poder detenerme... nuestro plan tiene una garantía... de Potter ya nos encargamos... - la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras miraba con horror a su prisionero –en estos momentos él... él ha dejado de existir...

-¡MIENTES!- le gritó Hermione fuera de sí, pero el doppelanger cumplió su cometido: sembrar la semilla de la desesperanza. Furiosa, levantó la varita hacia él y descargó la maldición asesina... y el cuerpo del individuo se hizo ceniza casi instantáneamente. La chica se dejó caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y Ron se arrodilló a su lado.

-No le creas, Hermione. Sabes que Harry está bien. Si no fuera así, ya nos habríamos enterado.

-Pero ya no sé, Ron... ya no sé qué pensar...- la chica temblaba entre los brazos de su amigo. –Quisiera creer que está bien... pero no hemos sabido nada de él... ni siquiera Kingsley sabe en dónde está.

-Hermione- intervino Bill casi deseando no hacerlo –Yo sé que no es buen momento, pero... ¿nos podrías explicar lo que sucede? No entendemos nada... ¿por qué este sujeto se hizo cenizas? Normalmente sólo se mueren.

La castaña, resignada, suspiró y llamó a Kreacher quien apareció con un suave "crack" y la chica le pidió que les llevara algo para beber. En menos de dos minutos, en los que guardaron silencio, Kreacher volvió con cervezas de mantequilla y jugo de calabaza. Una vez que Hermione bebió un poco del jugo, Kreacher se fue y pudo hablar.

-Hace algún tiempo, mientras hacía la primera parte de la propuesta, cuando yo aún vivía en Edimburgo, me topé con unas formas para llenar, que son las que se usan para levantar cargos a los acusados... esa forma estaba llena y vi el nombre del sentenciado: se llamaba Kalvery. Éste no tenía la marca de Voldemort, sin embargo, en un interrogatorio, afirmó ser uno de los que lo proveían de documentos extraídos del ministerio. Mientras investigaba, me di cuenta que él y Dawlish tenían algo en común. Ambos tenían acceso al área restringida del departamento de misterios, de los cuales desaparecieron documentos que, en la captura de Dawlish, aparecieron. En la captura estaba involucrado Harry, según supe después, y el mismo Harry me lo confirmó. Pero eso no es todo...- Hermione dio otro trago a su jugo y los demás esperaban impacientes. –Cuando desaparecieron esos documentos, fue poco antes de la caída del ministerio... ¿recuerdan cuando llegó el rumor de que Voldemort había sido visto en diferentes lugares a la vez?- todos asintieron –Pues es que, en efecto, eran varios Voldemort. Y no eran simples ilusiones o aliados de él que usaran el jugo multipociones. Éste era una maldición real, casi perfecta... casi. Nosotros no lo sabíamos... yo no lo supe, hasta que encontré este interrogatorio en mis manos listo para archivar. Me di cuenta de que las fallas en el ministerio eran muchas. Casi todo el sistema se vendría abajo si no se hacían las reformas necesarias en las que, como me dijo Kingsley después, pondría de cabeza la unión europea si acaso intentaba hacerla implementar. Desgraciadamente eran demasiados los que tenían acceso a información vital y si se hubiera previsto, talvez nunca hubiese sucedido... y así, muchas cosas salieron del ministerio bajo las narices de todos sin que nadie se diera cuenta... hasta ahora. Muy tarde, Kingsley empezó a poner en marcha las ideas que le propuse, pero eso no evitó dar con los que se hubieran relacionado con Dawlish o el tal Kalvery... y un nuevo rumor nació hace un año. Algo sobre una red de magos tenebrosos que había tomado todo el norte de Europa, pero fue tan silencioso, tan discreto que nadie lo creyó. Algunos sabíamos que no era seguro... pero los pocos indicios se hicieron cada vez más fuertes. Kingsley empezó a hacer nuevos grupos de aurores que investigaran y, mientras yo estaba en Sydney, me pidió que buscara diferentes sistemas para anular la maldición Doppelganger, del cual se trata lo que recuperaron de Dawlish.

-¿Qué es la maldición Doppelganger?- preguntó George. Hermione les relató todo cuanto sabía y los presentes se petrificaron al instante. No tenían idea de que algo así existiera.

-Pero entonces ya encontraste cómo anular la maldición- no era pregunta y, sin embargo, Hermione negó con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿porqué Kingsley dijo que...?

-El te dijo que talvez yo sepa cómo _acabarlo_, no cómo anularlo- la chica suspiró de nuevo y se acarició el vientre que aún no estaba muy abultado. –Nunca creí que realmente fuera a pasar esto... yo... yo no puedo hacerlo... no en mi condición.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bill –Nosotros podríamos hacerlo... aunque no sé que es lo que sea.

Hermione pesó sus opciones... hasta este momento ya les había dicho lo que no debían haber sabido. No era falta de confianza en ellos... era algo más fuerte que eso. La voluntad de hacerlo, que era su mayor problema... cómo organizar sus ideas porque, desde que el doppel frente a ella le dijo acerca de Harry, tuvo un momento de duda... de horror... de doloroso escarnio hacia los que perpetraban, nuevamente, contra ellos. Revelarles lo que viene, era casi tan malo como pensar que Harry estaba...

-Hay mucho por hacer... tendrán que confiar en mi. Kingsley y el resto de nosotros no está enteramente preparado para esto, pero...- los miró, a todos y cada uno, a los ojos y, en cada par, encontró la disposición que siempre fue dispuesta para hacer algo. ¿Cómo era que nunca se echaban para atrás cuando sucedía una cosa como esta? Situaciones que saben que los pondrán en peligro... sin garantía alguna de salir indemne –pero antes, les voy a decir esto último... es sobre Dawlish.

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Ron casi deseando no saberlo.

-Poco después de su captura, la celda en Azkaban estaba vacía- las exclamaciones y preguntas atónitas no se hicieron esperar, y Hermione se vio obligada a alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar. –No, no se escapó... simplemente, en el lugar en donde debió haber estado, sólo había cenizas. Era un doppelganger de Dawlish, mientras que el tal Kalvery escapó antes de ser enviado a Azkaban. Kingsley dio estrictas órdenes de mantener el secretismo en esto por miedo de alarmar a la población, por eso precisamente, se hicieron diferentes operativos de reconocimiento en Europa oriental... para dar con su paradero, aunque solo los aurores a cargo tenían conocimiento de a quién buscaban. Kingsley no debió haberle dicho a Harry no por protegerlo, sino porque sabe que es muy impulsivo y se hubiera puesto él mismo y a sus compañeros en peligro, pero ahora... bueno, ya no sé qué hubiera sido mejor. Lo que ahora deduzco es que, no estoy segura pero, buscan a alguien. No es Harry, porque sabían donde encontrarlo y tenían los medios para hacerlo.

-Espera- intervino Ron –tu dices "buscan" como si fueran varios... ¿tu sabes "quienes" son?- la chica asintió queriendo no admitirlo. –O sea que son más de uno.

-Son dos... vieron el rostro del doppelganger que acabo de eliminar... ¿no les pareció familiar su rostro... su cabello... esos ojos que parecían albergar muerte y venganza?

Mientras los demás negaban, sólo Luna se quedó pensativa. Se miraron todos entre sí, como si de repente no entendieran. Pero la rubia miraba fijamente a Hermione sin realmente verla, era como si mirara hacia adentro más que hacia la realidad.

-Sí... puedo recordar- musitó Luna quien cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, lo hizo como si una nueva posibilidad se abriera también, no con miedo o angustia, sino como si le hubieran hecho la pregunta del millón de dólares y supiera la respuesta; palmeó un par de veces y a Hermione le extrañó que, por su actitud, no hubiera dado saltitos de emoción también. –Ah! Es cierto... esos ojos, esa mueca burlona... esa complexión de gorila: es un Carrow.

Hermione asintió.

-Pero... los Carrow están en Azkaban- dijo George no muy seguro de que fuera cierto.

-Amycus y Alecto... pero no son sólo dos- la chica apretó los labios hasta que sólo era una delgada línea como cuando la severa Profesora McGonagall atrapa a uno de sus alumnos en una jugada sucia o broma malintencionada. –Los registros del ministerio hablan de tres hermanos Carrow, pero se suponía que el mayor, Primus Carrow, murió durante las pesquisas del primer régimen de terror, cuando Voldemort tenía sometida a toda la comunidad mágica antes de atacar a Harry. Pero, cuando cayó la capucha de uno de los que combatíamos hace rato, supe que no fue así. Desconozco cómo no se reunió al lado de Voldemort cuando reapareció, pero es seguro que no pertenecía al círculo de allegados de él: Primus Carrow junto con Dawlish, están detrás de esto. El problema es que, para acabar con sus múltiples Yo, hay que encontrarlo a él; el que hace doppels, o sea, las criaturas como ésta- y señaló a al montículo de cenizas –es llamado "la fuente", porque surgen del que realiza la maldición.

El silencio ahogó lo que en otros tiempos hubieran sido sonidos de asombro. En su lugar, las preguntas quedaron en el aire. Bill, sin embargo, hizo la pregunta obligada.

-Si esa maldición es tan... invencible, ¿por qué Voldemort no lo usó para alzarse?

-No estoy segura, pero según mis sospechas, debió encontrar el punto débil de esa maldición. Como les acabo de decir, el doppel de Dawlish expiró un mes después... se le alimentaba, como a cualquier otro recluso, pero no era el alimento lo que le debilitaba. Los platos siempre se le retiraban intactos, el doppel no comía, sin embargo seguía vivo, tan fuerte como el día que lo capturaron. La debilidad del doppelganger surge del tiempo: ningún hechizo es permanente, por tanto, su vigencia está marcada. No más de un mes, sin importar a qué clima sea sometido o el periodo de alimento que falte. Voldemort debió notarlo y por eso desistió. Además, tampoco hay garantía de que siga haciendo su voluntad; podría tomar voluntad propia y hacer algo que lo dejara en evidencia... un error mínimo, como dejarse ver por diferentes lugares, era peligroso. Y así fue. Por eso no lo hizo. Recién hechos los doppelganger, su fuerza es casi la misma que el de la fuente, pero éstos, tarde o temprano, dejan de ser funcionales. Es astuto, pero peligroso. Por eso empecé a "matarlos".

-Pero existe el hechizo de permanencia- intervino Ron como si quisiera defender una postura inútil.

-No, Ron. Tú lo puedes ver como "permanente", pero, sin importar a qué se aplique, como el cuadro de la Sra. Black, éste con el tiempo ha perdido sus propiedades. Puedes poner un hechizo permanente al objeto que quieras y pasarán varios siglos... tu ya no vas a estar, pero los que se queden verán la degradación del objeto hasta que el hechizo, invariablemente, desaparece. Se le dice permanente porque el que lo realiza lo observa por el resto de su vida, pero la medición del tiempo está sujeta a la persona que lo mide, como dijo Albert Einstein.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron a coro y Hermione casi se ríe. Se le olvidaba que sólo ella creció como muggle. No tenía tiempo de explicarles acerca de la teoría de la relatividad general, así que sacudió un momento la mano en el aire, como para hacerlos que pasen por alto lo que dijo.

-Lo importante ya lo saben, ahora falta actuar... si están verdaderamente dispuestos...

-¿Qué mas da poner en peligro nuestras vidas una vez más? Ya hacía falta algo de acción- y George sonrió.

-Parece que no me conoces, Hermione- agregó Ron mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña. –Yo estoy contigo. Sólo dinos lo que hay que hacer.

El resto asintió y supo que no había hecho mal en revelarles lo que sabía.

-Necesito ponerme en contacto con los retratos de Hogwarts. Sabemos que las vías flu están bloqueadas y no podemos aparecernos en cualquier lugar. Es importante que sepa cuál es el lugar que fue atacado primero y sólo los retratos tienen acceso a diferentes lugares. Una vez que encontremos la primera zona cero...

-¿Zona cero?- preguntó Ron y Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-La zona en que se origina un ataque de grandes proporciones. Bueno, como les decía, una vez que encontremos el lugar al que atacaron primero, será más fácil rastrear la ubicación de la fuente, en este caso, Carrow.

-Yo iré contigo- se apuntó Ron.

-Y yo- agregó Luna.

-NO- soltaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo, pero el pelirrojo añadió. –Tu te vas a quedar aquí porque no voy a permitir que...

-No, Ron- dijo severamente Hermione cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. –Luna me acompañará. Estaremos seguras una vez que entremos al castillo- Ron ya iba a protestar, pero la castaña prosiguió –No habrá tantos problemas para entrar. Usaremos el mapa de los merodeadores y la capa de Harry. Ya ha funcionado otras veces. Pero tú, Ron, debes contactar a todos los que puedas del ED. No vamos a poder solos. George- y se giró hacia él sin darle tiempo a Ron de reaccionar –Necesitaremos de todos los inventos que tengas disponibles porque vamos a formar dos grupos: uno para seguir el rastro de la fuente y otro para ayudar a los que están atrapados en el ministerio. Bill te va a ayudar a reunir a los de la orden, esto es, a los que encuentren aunque de seguro ya están de camino sabiendo que Kingsley nos mandó aquí. Hay que reequiparlos a todos para hacer el asalto, así que, ¿cuento contigo, George?

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Claro! Como en los viejos tiempos- y el pelirrojo sonrió, con un poco de amargura, pensó Hermione. A la mente le vino el recuerdo de Fred y supo porqué George parecía tan entusiasmado. Con eso también recordó a Remus y Tonks..._'Harry, ¿en dónde estás?'_

Salieron todos de la habitación y, mientras se separaban en diferentes direcciones de la casa, Hermione entró sola a la habitación de Harry. Cerró la puerta tras de ella e hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo, se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la cama del ojiverde mientras dolorosos lamentos sacudían su cuerpo. La angustia la estaba matando desde que el doppel le dijo aquello sobre Harry... se le llenaba el corazón de un veneno que estaba dispuesta a soltar hacia quien resultara responsable. _'Si le han hecho algo...'_ apretó el edredón entre sus puños _'si acaso se atrevieron a tocarlo... juro que no encontrarán paz en ninguna parte de este planeta'_ y con esta sentencia, se levantó porque el pensamiento de actuar, de hacer algo más que esperar en casa, era el mejor aliciente para salir de los problemas, en especial cuando tenía a alguien por quién ser fuerte: su bebé, su pequeño Harry de ojitos verdes, quizás –aunque no lo quería ni pensar- el último y mejor regalo que Harry le hubiera dado jamás.

Ya había cogido la capa y el mapa, cuando Ron entró sin llamar a la puerta y encontró a Hermione sosteniendo un retrato de los tres a las puertas de Hogwarts el día que salieron de ahí juntos por última vez.

-Parece tan lejano ese día- dijo Hermione sabiendo que Ron ponía total atención en ella –y paradójicamente, me parece que fue ayer...- la chica suspiró y volteó hacia su pelirrojo amigo quien le abrió los brazos y de inmediato ella se lanzó a ellos. –No puedo... no puedo perderlo, Ron. No sé qué haría sin Harry- pero el pelirrojo sabía que no habría palabras que salieran sin fundamentos, sin certeza y creyó que sería más efectivo sostenerla en sus brazos para darle el apoyo que necesitaba. –Si tan sólo hubiera una luz que nos guiara...- y como si una corriente eléctrica la hubiera sacudido, Hermione levantó la vista hasta los ojos de Ron y se miraron en silencio, casi diciéndose con la mirada algo que habían pasado por alto...

-El deluminador- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Los pasillos de San Mungo estaban en ajetreo total. No había un sanador o medimago que no estuviera ocupado. Casi toda la comunidad mágica estaba ahí, o eso parecía, porque no había espacio ni para maniobrar de tantos heridos que se encontraban. Ginny corría de un lado a otro, al igual que Padma, atendiendo las súplicas de los magos y brujas que parecían llegar a tropel.

Pero, a pesar de lo grave de la situación, Ginny no podía pensar en llorar. Oh!, ganas no le faltaban, empero, sabía que tendría que hacerlo más tarde porque había mucho por hacer. Pensaba en su familia, que estaba segura en Grimmauld place... eso le despejaba la mente para realizar su trabajo. Padma, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada porque, por medio de algunos aurores en entrenamiento, supo que los que se encontraban en el ministerio, estaban atrapados sin poder salir y no dejaba de pensar en Hannah.

Ginny, en sus andanzas, se dio cuenta de una particularidad: este no era un terrorismo cualquiera. A diferencia de los tiempos de Voldemort, hasta los de "sangre pura" eran un blanco, no estaban exentos de ser atacados. Por azares del destino, la pelirroja entró en uno de los salones de junta del cuarto piso, que ahora era usado para atender más pacientes, y una voz le llamó desde el fondo de ésta. Cuando giró para seguir la trayectoria de la voz, no encontró a nadie, al menos a nadie despierto porque todos lo que estaban ahí, se encontraban inconscientes. Pero buscando, encontró... era un retrato. El resto de los retratos estaba vacíos, excepto por uno...

-Pro... Profesor Dippet.

-Señorita Weasley, que bueno que la encuentro.

La pelirroja se acercó en silencio hasta el retrato del enjuto profesor Dippet, el antecesor de Dumbledore.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Necesitamos ayuda afuera del ministerio... creo que por fin alguien pudo salir.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Pues porque vengo de ahí. Mi otro retrato se encuentra en el atrio... he visto cosas muy desagradables, pero alcancé a ver a alguien salir... creo que era Hubert Pamphlet.

-Ese no era el jefe de...

-Sí, de Hermione Granger. Hay que encontrarlo porque tiene información para ella, pero está mal herido. Si no lo encontramos antes que los encapuchados lo hagan...

-Entiendo- asintió la chica. –Voy inmediatamente- y sin más, Ginny salió de la sala. En el camino se topó nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy quien parecía muy apurado.

-A ti te estaba buscando- le dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No puedo atenderte...

-Ven conmigo- y la tomó de un brazo para llevársela a jalones hacia la recepción de San Mungo... Neville estaba tirado en el suelo, recargado a una pared sin que nadie más se ocupara de él. –Está inconsciente. Lo encontré cuando fui a tu casa. Al parecer fue allá a buscarlos. No parece tener heridas externas, pero no sé cómo está por dentro.

Ginny tenía tantas preguntas por hacer... para empezar, ¿para que habían ido Malfoy y Neville a la Madriguera? Y lo que es más ¿desde cuando a Malfoy le importaba Neville? Pero no tenía tiempo para esto y se dedicó a atender a Neville. Resulta que sólo estaba noqueado y lo dieron por muerto. Lo llevaron hasta la primera habitación que hubiera cerca para dejarlo reposando y cuando ya se iba, le dio las gracias a Malfoy, pero éste la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que buscar a... a alguien.

-¿Sabes en dónde está Hermione?

-Sí. Ella está a salvo.

-Necesito hablar con ella. Es urgente.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no puedo decirte en donde está. No es personal.

-Entonces, dile que me urge verla. Tengo que decirle algo.

-No puedo, Malfoy. Tengo que ir a recoger a una persona. Está muy grave y hay que atenderlo.

-Espera- insistió Malfoy cuando Ginny ya se iba –voy contigo.

Ginny no tuvo opción. No podía perder un minuto más, así que se fueron los dos en dirección al ministerio. Cuando se aparecieron a dos cuadras de la caseta telefónica, las calles eran un caos: gente corriendo en todas direcciones, encapuchados lanzando hechizos y maldiciones –uno estuvo a punto de darle a Ginny y Malfoy la tiró al suelo junto con él protegiéndola con su cuerpo-, heridos desperdigados por todos lados y fuego y escombros para donde voltearan.

-¡Pamphlet!- gritó Ginny llamando al ex jefe de Hermione -¡Responda! ¡Pamphlet!- el rubio la imitó aunque no conocía el rostro de quien llamaban. Se levantaron del suelo y, agachados, cubriéndose tras lo que encontraran, rodearon el lugar. Se perdieron de vista del caos y se acercaron por otra calle hasta las puertas de los baños públicos, y siguieron llamando a Pamphlet. Encontraron a un enorme bulto que parecía intentar arrastrarse fuera de una alcantarilla. Draco lo vio y se lo señaló a Ginny. Se acercaron y la pelirroja exhaló un suspiro. –Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo. Ayúdame- Draco asintió y, momentos después, un fuerte "crack" se escuchó, como la detonación de una bomba. Instantes después, un Reducto cayó en el lugar que previamente ocuparan.

* * *

-Debes estar al pendiente, Ron- ordenó Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta acompañada de Luna. –Mis padres te van a preguntar pero no importa cuánto te acosen, diles que estaré bien porque voy a Hogwarts y ahí hay mucha seguridad.

-Cuídense mucho- pidió Ron casi suplicante –No voy a estar tranquilo hasta que no lleguen a salvo. Ya sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, sí- respondió la castaña para que ya se callara y ella y Luna salieron del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Casi inmediatamente escuchó un "crack" que anunciaba la desaparición de las chicas.

A Ron no le latía que se fueran. Deseaba ir con ellas pero eran pocos los que podían hacer algo y había mucho por hacer. Se fue a la cocina, donde encontró a Kreacher haciendo la cena para todos.

-Kreacher- llamó Ron con angustia y el elfo se volvió hacia él, inclinándose ligeramente.

-¿Necesita algo de Kreacher, amo Ronald?

-Sí. Harry no aparece por ningún lado... ¿crees que... que pueda haber muerto?

El elfo pareció pensarlo un momento y parecía que intentaba zafarse de algo, después de un momento, Kreacher miró directo a Ron.

-No, señor. Kreacher piensa que sigue con vida el amo Harry, señor. Kreacher aún puede sentir el lazo mágico, señor.

Ron suspiró aliviado. Al menos eso ya era un consuelo. En cuanto el doppelganger de Carrow habló acerca de Harry, pensó en preguntarle a Kreacher. Le extrañó que Hermione no lo pensara antes y él no lo sugirió a ella por miedo a que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de estar equivocado.

-Bien. ¿Tu puedes sentir en dónde está?

-No, señor, a menos que a Kreacher le ordene ir, señor- esa respuesta desalentó a Ron, pero eso era lo de menos.

–Te voy a decir algo, Kreacher. Un plan. Tengo un aparato que quizá me guíe hasta Harry y voy a necesitar que me acompañes- Kreacher se inclinó levemente. –Por favor, sirve pronto la cena porque tienes que acompañarme a donde yo vaya. Tenemos que recoger a unos amigos que no pueden venir por sí solos.

-Como diga, amo Ronald- y con eso, Ron se fue hasta la estancia, donde Bill y George hablaban con Arthur para decirle lo que habían descubierto. Fleur estaba con Victoria y Edwin jugando, con Molly vigilándolos, pero Jane y Roger parecían fuera de lugar. Estaban tomados de las manos y a leguas se notaba que estaban rezando. Al oírlo entrar, Jane se puso de pié al momento y se acercó a Ron... y pasó exactamente lo que Hermione había previsto. No fue fácil calmarlos pero les aseguró que ella tenía que salir y que enviaría una señal de que estaban bien... aunque al decírselos, parecía que él mismo intentara convencerse.

Por lo pronto, ya había usado los galeones falsos que Hermione preparó cuando estaban en el quinto curso para convocar a los miembros del ED, dando la señal de verlos en la plataforma 9 ¾ de Kings Cross a las 10:00 pm –y apenas eran las 8-, donde iría a recogerlos. Ron sólo levantaba una plegaria –la primera en su vida- para que los otros siguieran usando sus monedas y acudieran al llamado.

_'No te preocupes, amigo. Te encontraremos'._

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto, en el ministerio no dejaban de aparecer encapuchados. Parecía como si salieran de debajo de la tierra. Kingsley seguía combatiendo, pero su asistente había muerto intentando sacar a Pamphlet de ahí. Varios aurores que se encontraban en el ministerio lograron llegar hasta donde estaba el ministro, y aunque le rogaron que saliera, que salvara su vida, que le ayudarían a salir de allí, éste se negó rotundamente. "Este es mi puesto y no pienso abandonarlo".

Como fuera, Kingsley ya no sabía si arrepentirse o no. Llevaban horas luchando y ya estaba muy cansado; se daba cuenta de que ya no tenía edad para estar peleando... pero eso no amainó sus esfuerzos.

_'Aunque muera luchando, pero no me rendiré. No lo haré'._

* * *

Ginny tenía, afortunadamente, cinco minutos de descanso momentos después de que llegaron ella y Draco con Pamphlet a San Mungo. Los dos jóvenes trasladaron al funcionario y a Neville a una habitación que, anteriormente, se usara para guardar los productos de intendencia en el sexto piso. Se encerraron a piedra y lodo mientras la pelirroja atendía a Pamphlet y Draco esperaba a que Neville reaccionara. De repente, el bolsillo de Neville y al mismo tiempo el de Ginny, empezaron a vibrar furiosamente. Draco sacó del bolsillo la moneda y cuando le iba a decir a Ginny, ésta sacó una igual del bolsillo de su pantalón. El rubio le iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero ella respondió antes de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta. Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta con estruendo seguido de un "soy Padma, ábreme" y el rubio la hizo pasar. Una vez que cerraron y aseguraron la habitación, Padma le dijo:

-¿Tu también? ¿tu moneda vibró? La mía lleva años que no lo hacía pero siempre la llevo por precaución.

-Sí. Yo también. Nos esperan en la plataforma 9 ¾ en menos de dos horas- respondió Ginny como si no supiera si ir o no. –Si en quince minutos Neville no despierta tendré que despertarlo yo- y señaló la mano de Draco, quien sostenía la moneda.

-Y ¿tú también vas a ir Draco?

-El no tiene moneda- intervino Ginny antes de que el rubio pudiera responder.

-Si Hermione va a estar ahí, entonces iré, rojita- rebatió Draco –tengo que hablar con ella. Es de suma importancia.

-Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no nos lo dices a nosotras y le pasamos el recado?

-Porque no es para oídos de cualquiera, sin ofender Padma- añadió Draco con el ceño arrugado pero ojos amables hacia la morena. –Una vez que hable con ella, si acaso les quiere decir, no me opondré- y se cruzó de brazos – Y será mejor que atiendas a Pamphlet porque parece que ya esta despertando.

Ginny estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de Draco y es que el rubio se había ganado a pulso la desconfianza de todos en el pasado. Las únicas que parecían darle algo de crédito eran Hermione, Padma, Hannah y Zabini. La pelirroja atendió a Pamphlet mientras éste gemía adolorido; cuando llegaron a San Mungo y Ginny empezó a atenderlo, la chica se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía quemaduras graves de adentro hacia fuera, resultado de una maldición. Le tuvo que dar, por lo menos, cuatro diferentes pociones y varios hechizos para soportar el dolor y retraer la maldición hasta que las pociones surtieran efecto. Por la gravedad de su cuerpo, se diría que lo atacaron entre varios, pero no se imaginaba quienes podrían haber sido pues ella no estuvo en Grimmauld Place para enterarse. Ahora, Pamphlet difícilmente podía hablar, así que Ginny se agachó hasta él para escucharle mejor.

-Granger... tienes que buscarla... es im... importante

-No sé en donde está ahorita, señor.

-Por... por favor. Encuéntrala... dale... dale esto... –estiró su mano pidiendo su varita y Padma se la dio. Pamphlet hizo una floritura sobre su cabeza con la varita y un hilo viscoso, que no terminaba de ser una luz etérea ni un líquido, color plateado y Draco apareció un frasco, donde Pamphlet depositó el recuerdo para Hermione. Una vez terminado, Pamphlet insistió –Dáselo... pronto- y el señor perdió el conocimiento.

Las chicas siguieron atendiéndolo y Neville por fin despertó. Le explicó a Ginny que había ido a la Madriguera para el cumpleaños de Hermione y, antes de llegar a la puerta, se desmayó sin saber lo que pasaba. Padma lo puso al corriente de la situación y por un momento se alarmó por su abuela hasta que recordó que ésta se había ido a Transilvania de vacaciones.

-No estés tan seguro, Longbottom- le dijo Draco con resignación mientras las chicas lo veían asombradas. –Ya atacaron varias partes de Europa... esperemos que tu abuela esté bien refugiada. Mi madre y mi esposa están escondidas en Dublín. Nadie, ni el ministerio, sabe la ubicación de la mansión. Podemos usarlo como base si lo necesitan.

-Dependerá de lo que suceda cuando lleguemos a Kings Cross- dijo Padma, y todos asintieron.

* * *

No sin dificultades, Luna y Hermione llegaron por fin hasta las afueras de Hogwarts, donde empezaba la barrera antiaparición. Entraron a la casa de los gritos y Hermione le mostró el pasadizo que las llevaba hasta el sauce llorón. Desgraciadamente, la castaña tuvo que usar magia para ampliar el agujero, pues en su estado no cabía; accionó el botón de madera que estaba en el árbol y éste se detuvo de lanzar golpes. Se cubrieron con la capa y se dirigieron hasta la entrada norte del castillo en silencio. Había aurores patrullando el área pero, por miedo a que se retrasaran más de lo debido, siguieron debajo de la capa. Una vez que entraron, aceleraron el paso hasta llegar al gran salón, donde todos, incluidos los alumnos, se encontraban en espera de instrucciones. La profesora McGonagall estaba aparentemente discutiendo con uno de los aurores sobre algo en particular mientras señalaban hacia al torre astronómica. Hermione le hizo la seña a Luna de que se acercaran a ella y esperaran a que se apartara de los demás. Mientras, escucharon retazos de los comentarios de los asustados alumnos congregados

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y caminaba en dirección a la puerta aledaña a la mesa de los profesores, donde estaba Hagrid hablando en voz baja con el profesor Flitwick. La severa profesora atravesó el umbral y se dirigía decididamente hacia otro pasillo, cuando Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Profesora- murmuró la castaña y la señora se detuvo en seco.

-Esa voz...

-Profesora, soy yo, Hermione- y con esto, Hermione se quitó la capa frente a los ojos asustados de McGonagall, haciendo que Luna también quedara al descubierto. La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho como si le fuera a dar un soponcio ahí mismo y el color del rostro se desvanecía. –No, no. Por favor, profesora, que no hay tiempo para perder. Déjeme hablar con los retratos de su oficina. Es muy importante.

-¿Cómo...? Bah, no importa. Ocúltense de nuevo bajo la capa y síganme- las chicas obedecieron y, tras subir escaleras y caminar por muchos pasillos llegaron a la entrada resguardada por la gárgola que, al oír "pluma de ganso", se apartó para dejarlas pasar. Cuando entraron a la oficina, escucharon el debate que los retratos tenían unos con otros; algunos ni siquiera estaban. Las chicas se quitaron la capa y el silencio se hizo instantáneamente. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Hermione conjuró un patronus que salió como una exhalación por una ventana y fue directo al grano.

-Necesito su atención- llamó Hermione a los diferentes retratos que se encontraban aún ahí, entre ellos, Dumbledore y Snape. –Como ya saben, Europa está bajo fuego. No sabemos la exacta dimensión de los daños ni si se sigue extendiendo. Estoy segura que llevan horas discutiendo esto, pero es importante que me digan todo lo que sepan: los lugares que han sido atacados, la hora que era en ese momento y los sospechosos que hayan visto- pero Hermione no previno que todos responderían al mismo tiempo, algunos diciendo lo que sabían, otros protestando por que los interrogara, y uno que otro peleando con el cuadro vecino. –SILENCIO!- y de nuevo se callaron. –Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo qué perder. Uno por uno me va a decir lo que saben. Empecemos con usted Profesor Niles...

Mientras le daban detalles a Hermione, Luna le daba la información recolectada por ellos; todo lo sucedido, desde la toma del ministerio hasta la captura del encapuchado y de quien se trataba. Al parecer nadie más sabía lo que realmente había ocurrido en la celda de Dawlish ni lo de la maldición doppelganger... aunque en los ojos de Dumbledore parecía haber comprensión, como si ya hubiera tenido de antemano las mismas sospechas. Algunos retratos escuchaban atentos la explicación de Luna mientras tomaban una taza de té que la profesora invocó para ella, Luna y Hermione. Cuando llegó a la parte donde no sabían nada de Harry, Dumbledore realmente parecía afectado.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba. Estaba terminando de sacar información de Snape sin importarle que el oscuro profesor la mirara casi con desdén. Hacía cálculos mentales para sacar los usos horarios de las zonas bajo fuego para encontrar el primer punto que fue atacado... y entonces le llegó el turno al profesor Dumbledore.

-No te puedo decir mucho, mi querida niña- le dijo el profesor en su habitual tono paternal –sólo que el ministerio fue atacado alrededor de las cuatro. El código azul entró en vigor hasta las cinco, cuando llegó el patronus de Kingsley. Casi todos los retratos del ministerio fueron destruidos, menos los de la oficina del ministro y los del primer piso. El retrato del profesor Dippet se fue a su otro marco y no ha vuelto desde entonces. Mi otro marco ha sido destrozado y no puedo ir allí, pero- levantó un dedo como para hacer un intermedio especial –hace unos días, escuché en la sala donde estaba mi marco, que Harry y el resto de su élite no habían mandado mensaje desde hace dos semanas porque el secretismo de la operación que llevaban realizando desde hace meses se vería arriesgado si mandaban información. Parece ser que sospechaban que eran vigilados- el corazón de Hermione se detuvo por unos momentos y se mareó. Tuvo que sujetarse del escritorio de McGonagall y Luna intervino de inmediato para sostenerla. Entre ella y la profesora la hicieron sentar en la amplia silla tras el escritorio y Luna salió de ahí para buscar a Pomfrey en el acto. Minutos después volvió con la matrona y ésta última se dedicó a examinar a Hermione detenidamente. Pero la castaña no perdió el sentido en ningún momento.

-Si sigues exponiéndote a estas impresiones fuertes, Hermione, vas a perder a la criatura- los retratos que escucharon aquello no pudieron evitar comentarios de mal gusto o reproches, mientras McGonagall se llevaba una mano a la boca sin poder creerlo. –Tampoco deberías aparecerte, no sabemos si le puede afectar al bebé. Debes reposar porque...

-No- negó Hermione firmemente mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Tengo que hacer esto... tengo que ayudar... tal vez sólo yo sea la única capaz de detener a Carrow... y de encontrar a Harry.

* * *

A las 09:45 pm, Ron, Bill y George ya estaban en la plataforma 9 ¾ esperando a los del ED y la Orden del Fénix. El primero en aparecer ahí fue Charlie, quien los saludó con un abrazo y mientras hacían charla para saber de la situación, Michael Corner... y luego Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan... Susan Bones, Parvati y Lavender... Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein... Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle. Más tarde llegaron otros del ED y de la Orden, y justo a las 10:45, cuando creyeron que nadie más llegaría, aparecieron Padma –quien, dicho sea de paso, vio a su hermana y se abrazaron emocionadas de verse vivas-, Ginny, Neville y Draco, éste último levantando las murmuraciones desaprobatorias de casi todos. Pero al rubio no pudo importarle menos pues Ron se acercó a él y, al extenderle la mano, Draco la tomó.

-Nos trasladaremos al punto más seguro de Londres- señaló Ron y llamando a Kreacher, el elfo apareció con un "pop" en medio del gentío. –Ahí les diremos lo que está pasando y lo que hemos de hacer. Si hay alguno aquí dispuesto a dar la vida, es bienvenido, sino mejor que se vaya de una vez- pero nadie bajó la mirada ni dio un paso atrás. –Bien- asintió Ron satisfecho –tómense de las manos porque Kreacher nos va a llevar hasta allá- miró al elfo cuando ya todos estaban sujetos a otro, formando un intrincado círculo, y a su señal, el elfo los trasladó a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

McGonagall estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con Luna y Hermione al frente. La castaña seguía haciendo cálculos para determinar la secuencia de los ataques y sus _modus operandi. _Los retratos que las rodeaban murmuraban entre sí, otros iban y venían, perode todos ellos, el único del que no sabían nada era Phineas Nigelus. Aún nadie advertía eso, excepto Hermione. No lo tomaba como sospechoso... de hecho, temía que hubiera quedado atrapado en algún otro retrato suyo... aunque, le costaba creerlo. No sabía de ningún retrato que no estuviera en Hogwarts o Grimmauld...

... Grimmauld.

-Profesor Dumbledore- habló Hermione sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en el pergamino que tenía letras números y continuas tachaduras. -¿Ha visto el retrato de Phineas Nigelus? Es el único que me falta.

-Pues hace rato se fue, estoy seguro que a Grimmauld porque no hay retratos de él en ningún otro lugar... del que yo tenga conocimiento, al menos.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Hermione- la tensa voz de McGonagall era perceptible a pesar de salir en tono bajo. –no deberías hacer más esfuerzo... te ves pálida.

-Ya habrá tiempo para descansar... nos están esperando en Londres y tengo que llevar esto resuelto para...- detuvo un momento la pluma en su mano apuntando en la parte inferior un nuevo número y volvió a la parte en la que estaba -... para cuando volvamos. No puedo perder más tiempo.

-Pero Pomfrey dijo...

-Ya sé lo que Madame Pomfrey dijo, Profesora Minerva McGonagall- la castaña apretaba los dientes apenas dejando espacio entre cada palabra mientras levantaba la vista hacia la severa profesora quien, asombrada, miró directo a los ojos de la chica: se veía casi fuera de sí, como si estuviera siendo poseída por su propia desesperación, encorvada como una científica loca sobre sus experimentos y al borde de la respuesta a punto de interrumpirla en su más grande descubrimiento. –Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

Hermione volvió a sus cálculos en el silencio que dejó después de sus palabras y, minutos más tarde, suspiró como si un enorme peso se resbalara de sus hombros. Se sujetó la cabeza, completamente cansada, y miró a Luna.

-Ya nos vamos.

-¿Ya supiste lo que querías?

-Sí.

-En ese caso- intervino la profesora, la severidad de su voz había desaparecido –voy a llamar a Hagrid para que las acompañe hasta la salida de...

-No profesora- interrumpió la castaña ya menos estresada, pero no menos inquieta. –Ya no tenemos tiempo. Hay que irnos ahora.

-Entonces deja que libere la oficina de la protección antiaparición para que se vayan de inmediato- Hermione asintió y la profesora se concentró en la llave especial que tenía siempre en el bolsillo de su capa. Acto seguido, le dio un chocolate a Hermione y ella lo tomó mirando a los ojos de McGonagall con agradecimiento; la frialdad en los ojos miel de la chica ya había desaparecido. Le dio las gracias con amabilidad, casi con arrepentimiento por su actitud... pero la chica sabía que la comprendía, así como también sabía que la profesora se preocupaba por ella. –Suerte- les deseó de corazón. Las chicas se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron.

-Que Merlín los proteja- susurró Dumbledore.

* * *

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place, al principio, era un caos de personas hablando todos al mismo tiempo. A Ron le tomó bastante poder organizar los dos grupos que requería Hermione. Gracias a los de la Orden pudo hacerlo más rápidamente... y fue una suerte que lo lograran antes de que la castaña regresara, porque ella sentía que estaba al borde de la locura cuando se aparecieron afuera de Grimmauld. La rubia tuvo que sujetar a Hermione al entrar a la casa y de inmediato llamó a Ron a gritos. El pelirrojo llegó justo antes de que Hermione cayera al suelo y la pudo cargar. Afortunadamente, la estancia donde estaban los Granger con los niños y Andrómeda, se encontraba protegido con silenciador, mientras que la mitad de los presentes salieron al recibidor para saber el origen de los gritos. Ron cargó a la castaña hasta la habitación de Harry, con Luna, Ginny y Padma detrás de ellos. No permitieron que nadie más los siguiera.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione recuperaba el conocimiento pero se sentía fatigada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Padma mientras Ron se veía completamente agitado. Si no tenía Hermione a salvo, ya se imaginaba cómo le haría pagar Harry.

-Cansada... pero bien- respondió suavemente.

-Luna dijo que estando allá te pusiste mal... que Pomfrey te revisó.

-Es agotamiento. Llevo demasiado tiempo angustiada y me imagino que eso repercutió en mi rendimiento. Sólo necesito dormir unos minutos- arrastraba las palabras como si ya cayera en un profundo sueño, pero eso no le impidió mirar a Ron –¿No has sabido nada de Harry?

-Aún no- respondió el pelirrojo. –Pero no dejo de estar al pendiente.

-¿Han venido muchos?

-Bastantes. Ya estamos organizados, sólo esperábamos a que regresaras- y por este comentario, las tres chicas lo miraron de una manera que, si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto en el suelo.

-Bien. Luna, dale a Ron los pergaminos- y la rubia sacó unos pequeños rollos que guardaba en su chaqueta. Con su varita les devolvió su tamaño original y el pelirrojo los abrió. –Nos lo dio McGonagall. Son mapas de las entradas y salidas del Ministerio. Se supone que son confidenciales, pero dada la situación... bueno, tienes que pedir ayuda a los que hayan estado más tiempo en el ahí. Necesito que prepares, al menos, varios planes para entrar y salir, considerando cada posibilidad a la mano, ya sea buena o mala.

-Pe... pero... ¿por qué yo?

-Porque- la chica pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa –tú eres el maestro del ajedrez mágico. Eres un estratega innato. No por nada humillas a Harry todo el tiempo... la verdad, es que no he conocido a nadie aún que te haya derrotado- Ron se puso casi más rojo que su cabello y no supo qué responder. –Tienes veinte minutos como máximo para resolverlo. ¿George ya tiene lo que le pedí?- Ron asintió. –Perfecto. Coordínate con él. Ve de una vez. Yo...- bostezó ampliamente. –Yo voy a descansar durante ese rato para terminar de buscar la fuente... creo que ya sé en dónde puede estar... y qué es lo que está buscando, pero antes...- la chica sacó el chocolate que tenía en su chaqueta y empezó a comerlo a pesar de las protestas de las chicas –traigan el retrato de Nigelus aquí. Quiero hablar con él.

A los pocos minutos, Ron regresó a la habitación y dejó el retrato a los pies de la cama. Nigelus estaba ahí con cara del niño que atrapan robando las galletas del frasco antes de la cena. Hermione pidió que la dejaran sola y, gruñendo, salieron las chicas y Ron sintiendo que más valía escapar de ahí antes de ser ellos también objeto de la ira de la castaña: hasta enfrentar a Voldemort era preferible porque al menos sabían a qué atenerse.

* * *

'_Las penumbras no tienen nombre... son sólo oscuridad, pero... no hay nada'_.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza... tras la cortina de esas penumbras podía escuchar aún las últimas palabras, una y otra vez; se repetían como sentencia de muerte en un juicio eterno, permanente...

Si pensaba en las penumbras, si tan sólo las visualizaba, o no las visualizaba, dependiendo de los puntos de vista, éstas estaban ahí, casi podía palparlas... y seguir sintiendo ese zumbido... era tan molesto... como el mosquito que por las noches ronda por tu cabeza mientras estás acostado y cómodo para poder dormir... y ese pinche zumbido te obliga a levantarte a prender la luz para buscar al mosquito que tan fastidioso se ha vuelto... pero en esta ocasión, no podía levantarse, su cuerpo no respondía, ni siquiera sabía si estaba acostado. Y aunque se levantara –si al menos pudiera levantarse, pero su cuerpo no era un cuerpo normal, sino humo o vapor, pero etéreo, sin principio ni fin-, ¿en dónde habría de encontrar el interruptor, o la vela o el quinqué?

...no podía hacer que ese maldito zumbido parara...

... _¿quién soy?..._

_

* * *

_

-No hay que despertar a Hermione- dijo firmemente Ron a Draco cuando pidió que lo llevara con ella. –Está agotada. Se desmayó cuando llegó aquí con Luna. En su estado...

-Es realmente importante Weasley- insistió Draco. Por lo menos esta vez no se estaban insultando. Era sólo un debate de voluntades. –Y no soy el único que tiene noticias.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que no sólo yo debo enterarla de algo, sino que tu hermana tiene un mensaje de Pamphlet, su ex jefe- y le explicó que lo rescataron afuera del ministerio.

Ron abrió los ojos casi fuera de sí.

-¿Hay una salida? ¿Se puede salir del ministerio?- cada vez alzaba más la voz; estaba frenético, parecía desquiciado por la idea de que se pudiera salir de allí y ellos estuvieran platicando tan tranquilos. -¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?

-Eres un idiota, Weasley- espetó Draco casi escupiendo –Desde que llegamos aquí e intentado decírtelo, ¿recuerdas? Pero no me has dado ni un momento de tu miserable tiempo- y los dos tenían los rostros tan cerca que cualquiera pensaría que estarían por besarse si no fuera porque ambos se veían a punto de ahorcar al otro. –No sé si todavía se pueda salir del ministerio. No encontramos ni un indicio de salida tu hermana y yo. Sólo la acompañé porque no quería perderla de vista. Sabía que si me quedaba el tiempo suficiente con ella, habría la manera de encontrar a Hermione... verla.

-Pues mientras ella descansa, puedes decirme a mí.

Draco pareció pensárselo un momento. No sabía si decirle estaría bien... temía meterse en problemas.

-Bien- suspiró Draco –si Hermione te dejó a cargo de las estrategias, entonces será mejor esperar a que ella despierte y así no tendré que explicarlo dos veces.

-¿Qué es lo que no tienes que explicar dos veces?- la suave voz de Hermione se escuchó en el pasillo mientras bajaba despacio los últimos escalones. La castaña le sonrió al rubio y este se acercó a ella con intención de abrazarla. Llevaban casi dos años de no verse. Pero cuando Ron se aclaró la garganta escandalosamente, los dos jóvenes se separaron. Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo su famosa mueca de fastidio, sin embargo Hermione miró al pelirrojo con los ojos medio cerrados. –No seas infantil, Ron- y Ron gruñó algo que Hermione interpretó como "me dice infantil cuando la terca es ella". –Vamos a la cocina. Ahí podremos hablar... a menos que haya alguien- y miró a Ron por confirmación.

-Sólo está Kreacher.

Sin decir más, Hermione les señaló a los dos jóvenes el camino a la cocina. Una vez ahí, la castaña le pidió una taza de chocolate caliente para ella y dos cervezas de mantequilla. Mientras esperaban, se sentaron a la mesa y Draco empezó:

-Hace un año fui a ver a mi padre a Azkaban. Tengo restringido ir a verlo; nada más puedo ir dos veces al año... la última visita que le hice, me dijeron los aurores que no podría ir nuevamente hasta nuevo aviso, pero antes, mi padre me confió algo- le dio un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que Kreacher le entregó. –Mi padre ya no ubica el tiempo... demasiado ha pasado en Azkaban... según me decía, aún podía escuchar los lamentos de Bellatrix- Draco, visiblemente, tembló, como si un escalofrío le llegara de un lugar remoto. -Cada visita era peor. Pensé que le estaba afectando mentalmente su estancia allí y la última vez que lo vi, me dijo algo sobre un fuego primordial... o algo así- Hermione frunció las cejas con sospecha –y luego me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los doppel... doppelganso- Hermione se hubiera reído sino fuera porque el terror de que Lucius Malfoy supiera algo del plan de Carrow confirmaba la mitad de sus conjeturas. –Cuando le dije que no entendía una sola palabra, se me vino encima y me sujetó del cuello de la camisa. Los aurores entraron a la sala en la que estábamos y ya se lo llevaban mientras gritaba "encuentra a Kalvery, encuentra a Kamoru... encuéntralos". Anoté los nombres en un pergamino que pedí a la salida de Azkaban- sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al suelo. –Quise pedir informes en el ministerio de Irlanda, pero no tenían nada y cuando sugirieron que talvez estuviera bajo resguardo, si es que había un expediente de ellos, no tendría acceso. Viajé a diferentes lugares para encontrar información, pero no tuve éxito. Cuando le conté a mi esposa, ¿la recuerdas?- Hermione asintió –Me sugirió que buscáramos en esa cosa... esa pantalla...

-Computadora- sugirió Hermione.

-Sí. Que por medio de esa... red de no-se-qué...

-Internet- sugirió de nuevo la castaña.

-Eso- Hermione sonrió por la dificultad que le costaba a Draco adaptarse a la tecnología. –Ella me ayudó. Yo sólo podía verla usar esos botoncitos y la pantalla moverse a gran velocidad... no encontró el nombre de Kalvery, pero sí el de Kamoru. Aparece como científico, no muy renombrado según me dijo Emily. Ella estudia medicina con especialidad crio... crio...

-Criogenia celular- dijo Hermione animada pero, al tiempo que lo dijo, el alma se le fue a los suelos y se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión.

-Sí-afirmó Draco mirando fijamente a la chica- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí... continúa.

-Bueno... al parecer es una eminencia... o era una eminencia en su campo de especialidad, pero lo despidieron hace varios años del hospital en que trabajaba porque al parecer provocó un virus letal con organismos vivos. Los detalles no estaban a la vista, pero cuando investigaron, encontraron su departamento vacío. Desde entonces no saben nada de él.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- regañó Hermione.

-Porque al principio pensé que mi padre estaba perdiendo la razón. No creí que fuera tan importante, en especial porque nunca había oído de él y resultaba que era un muggle.

-No creo que sea un muggle- dijo Hermione más para sí misma que para Draco. –No lo es si tu padre lo conocía... y esta revelación sólo me asusta más de lo que ya estaba. Si no encontramos pronto más información de él, no sabremos a qué atenernos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ron y Hermione se llevó las manos a las sienes como si una jaqueca le atacara de repente.

-Era un médico... un científico... y encima de todo, uno que experimenta con células criogénicas... si es lo que estoy pensando, entonces hay una legión de seres sobrenaturales.

-Todo lo mágico es sobrenatural- opinó Ron quien se encogió en su asiento cuando la mirada de Hermione se posó en él de una manera tan macabra que hasta Draco tuvo que retroceder.

-La magia no es sobrenatural, Ron- dijo Hermione apretando los dientes casi con furia. –La magia es una manifestación de energía que depende del que la contiene, de la misma manera que no puedes hacer que la comida aparezca de la nada, o el agua... el control de las fuerzas de la naturaleza está limitada también... pero deformarla, modificarla a deseo es sobrenatural porque siempre se vuelve contra uno...- y la chica guardó silencio de inmediato. Su rostro perdió esa macabra y oscura expresión y pareció como si de repente se le iluminaran las facciones y los ojos le brillaran. Se levantó de un brinco lanzando un chillido mientras la taza de chocolate caliente y las cervezas se volteaban sobre la mesa vaciando sus contenidos por el repentino movimiento. Los dos jóvenes la miraban asustados y ya le iban a preguntar si estaba bien, pero no les dio tiempo. –Fue por eso. Fue por eso que Voldemort no usó la maldición Doppelganger. Se dio cuenta de que no son tan fuertes como pensó y lo que es más- la chica se jalaba del cabello. Miró alternativamente a Ron y Draco. –Kamoru le estaba ayudando. Por eso experimentaba... debió llevar una vida doble: mago y muggle. Intentaba encontrar una alternativa para el caso de que su cuerpo no aguantara hacer tantos Horcrux y experimentó...- empezó a caminar de un extremo al otro de la cocina, mientras los muchachos la miraban –pero su primer intento falló. Dawlish y Kalvery pasaron información a Voldemort sin saber lo que era, pero Kamoru tuvo que desaparecer cuando Tom Riddle se enfureció al ver que sus doppel no eran estables. Cuando la batalla de Hogwarts se puso pareja, Dawlish pudo escapar junto con Kalvery... en algún punto debieron encontrar a Carrow, quien también se escondía de Voldemort, pero ahora...- la chica detuvo su frenético andar y se dejó ir de rodillas al suelo casi jadeando. Los jóvenes gritaron mientras se apresuraban hacia ella, pero no era que se sintiera mal, sino las implicaciones de su nuevo descubrimiento. –ahora... se atrevieron a hacer una legión nueva... una que ya no se degrada tan fácilmente porque modificaron las células de los doppel con células regenerativas... por eso es tan fácil que realicen cualquier tipo de hechizo o maldición... sólo hay una esperanza.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Ron.

-Encontrar sangre contaminada.

* * *

-... un equipo ya va para allá- las palabras de Hermione no podían ser alentadoras a pesar de que en el corazón llevaba toda la esperanza. –No desesperes, Kingsley. La ayuda va en camino.

-Bien... seguiremos luchando- Kingsley se escuchaba cansado. Ya había parado la hemorragia craneal, pero la pérdida de sangre lo dejó débil. –y Hermione... gracias.

-No des las gracias antes de tiempo, Kingsley. Mejor danos las gracias cuando estemos todos reunidos otra vez.

El viejo auror asintió y Hermione pudo darse cuanta de que en su rostro, que ahora se veía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en unas horas, la desesperanza. Cortaron la comunicación de los espejos y Hermione se volvió hacia la concurrencia que se reunió en la estancia.

Después de su charla con Ron y Draco, Hermione fue a buscar a Ginny, quien le dio el frasco que extrajo de Pamphlet y Ron le dijo que Harry tenía un pensadero en su habitación. Cuando la chica lo miró interrogante, el pelirrojo le explicó que hacía unos años lo adquirió en Rumania, poco después de que ella se fuera. La chica no quiso saber más y fue a la habitación de Harry. El pensadero estaba en un compartimiento oculto del armario –y si ella sabía su existencia, era porque ella misma acondicionó ese armario-, vertió el contenido del frasco y se introdujo en los recuerdos que Pamphlet le dejó. En ellos, no sólo encontró la manera en que escapó del ministerio, sino también la última conversación que tuvo con Kalvery, ya hacía muchos años, después de la caída de Voldemort.

Los Granger, Arthur, Molly y Fleur protestaron cuando supieron que Hermione había organizado dos grupos... y que ella iría con uno de ellos. Jane estaba al borde de la histeria, lo mismo que Molly, así que la castaña tuvo que darles una taza de té con la poción para dormir sin soñar que siempre estaba de reserva en Grimmauld y mientras Roger se llevaba a descansar a su esposa a una habitación –con resignación porque la castaña y su padre discutieron, pero ni así la convenció-, Arthur condujo a Molly a otra. Ninguna de las dos señoras sabía lo que estaban tomando pues, ya Hermione se había anticipado, e hizo la faramalla de irse al cuarto de Harry a dormir mientras hacía efecto la poción. Una vez eso, la chica fue a la biblioteca para coger el espejo gemelo para comunicarse con Kingsley y decirle brevemente lo que el primer equipo estaba por hacer. Le dijo que debían mantener a todos los sobrevivientes en un solo lugar, pero que éste tuviera dos salidas, y que la distracción se llevaría a cabo desde afuera. Una vez que le relató todo el plan, la castaña siguió con todos los datos que había acumulado hasta entonces... y la piel oscura de Kingsley se tornó de un verde pálido que dejaba en evidencia su temor.

Ahora, ya sólo faltaba que Ginny volviera de su excursión con Padma.

-Bien, señores- habló Hermione para llamar la atención de los asistentes, quienes charlaban, algunos con entusiasmo, otros bastante preocupados, y otros sugiriendo hechizos y nuevas ideas al asalto al ministerio. –cada equipo tiene sus métodos bien definidos. Estas... criaturas- escupió Hermione la palabra sin realmente querer. Los doppels eran algo más retorcido que una simple "criatura", pero no podía llamarlos de otra manera. –no van a desaparecer fácilmente. Les dispararán un kedavra sólo, y repito, _sólo_, cuando hayan visto su rostro- y señaló tres fotografías con movimiento tras de ella -... al quitarles la capucha. Alguno que no sea como ellos, deben detenerlo, no eliminarlo, para llevarlo a interrogar. Mediante nuestros cálculos- Ron intervino aclarándose la garganta sonoramente –bien, _mis_ cálculos... tengo la certeza de que los originales, o sea la fuente, no están en el ministerio y para eso se hicieron dos grupos. El líder del grupo que va hacia el ministerio es Bill y él ya tiene el plan que diseñamos. El líder del grupo que va a buscar la fuente, es Ron puesto que él diseñó el plan trazado- Ron se puso rojo nuevamente, pero Hermione no le puso atención. –Si tienen algo más que decir, díganlo ahora, porque en cuanto lleguen Padma y Ginny, nos vamos- y una mano se alzó. Era Cho.

-¿En dónde está Harry?- la pregunta de la oriental era sencilla y, al parecer, inocente. Y es que a nadie se le ocurrió mencionarlo. Hermione tenía muy presente la ausencia de Harry, pero oírlo nombrar hacía que un vacío, que había ido creciendo poco a poco desde que lo vio por última vez, amenazara ahora con tragarla.

-No... no sabemos en donde está- musitó Hermione quien estaba perdiendo la seguridad en sí misma. –Pero lo estamos tratando de localizar, ¿alguien más?- y nadie más levantó la mano. –Bien, enton...- un portazo la hizo brincar mientras Ginny y Padma entraban corriendo, una sonrisa en cada una de ellas; Ginny levantaba la mano para mostrar un tubo de ensaye con un oscuro líquido hasta el tope. Hermione asintió y miró a los demás. –Entonces, equipo 1, tomen sus trasladores, ya llevan lo necesario para su misión. Los llevará a los puntos acordados, afuera del ministerio. Sigan a Bill- y Bill los llamó para que se reunieran. -Equipo número 2, cojan sus back-pack y síganme.

Todos los presentes se dividieron en dos grupos y cada grupo salió por una puerta diferente. Al instante, los sonidos de desaparición se escucharon por toda la casa, como si la tercera guerra mundial, y ambos frentes, iniciaran los disparos dentro de la casa.

* * *

Escuchaba voces lejanas y distorsionadas, como si fueran hechas dentro de una caja de metal inmensa. Le pareció que llamaban a alguien, pero su visión no podía decirle quién llamaba, ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba. Un dolor de cabeza, acompañada de una fuerte pulsación, le prevenía de ponerse en pié o moverse. Intentó abrir los ojos -o a lo mejor ya lo había hecho y estaba oscuro- pero no pudo ver nada. Entonces sintió como si alguien lo sacudiera, primero con suavidad, y luego con vigor. Las palabras que le decían cerca de los oídos –y sabía que era así porque el aliento de alguien le soplaba incansable en las orejas- no lograba distinguirlas... talvez se quedara sordo. No recuerda mucho de lo que pasó la última vez que tenía conciencia de su vida, únicamente un zumbido fastidioso y oscuridad.

Estaba débil. Eso era seguro porque mover las manos era casi una faena contra sus enjutos músculos.

Sin embargo, alguien lo movió, eso sí lo pudo sentir. Sintió brazos y luego vértigo, como si cayera de cabeza a un vacío... pero no estaba cayendo, porque alguien le sujetaba las piernas... como si lo cargaran cual costal. Y la sensación duró un buen rato.

Cuando pasó eso, sintió que de nuevo ponían su cuerpo sobre algo, recostándolo y le seguían hablando a alguien... pero el nombre... no lo distinguía. Seguía sin poder escuchar ni ver... y aún así, sí pudo tener alguna idea de los olores que percibía: tierra húmeda y un sabor acre en el ambiente, como si estuviera bajo tierra... en una cueva quizás...

Y el pensar en una cueva le trajo varios recuerdos a la mente: un barrio... un barrio alemán; no se había afeitado en semanas... hombres con atuendos muggle, muchos hombres, todos lo miraban con atención, como si él les explicara algo... una bodega con decenas de cajas de madera que llevaban palabras en alemán, así que no sabía lo que eran... cuerpos... cuerpos mutilados y sangre sobre las cajas y el suelo que estaba revuelta la sangre coagulada con el aserrín... un gemido de uno de los hombres de su recuerdo anterior; ya no tenía un ojo, y el otro estaba inyectado de sangre... sangre por todos lados...

... una luz parpadeaba del techo en un lugar que vagamente recuerda... una cama, como de campamento y sobre la cual el hombre que se quedó sin ojo estaba temblando, como si fuera a convulsionarse... las luces, como de neón blanco, parpadeaban y los rostros de la gente frente a él dejaban de tener una forma... la maldita luz no deja de parpadear, ¿por qué no la componen? No puede ver bien... y miró, entonces, los labios del herido decirle algo, se movían como tartamudeando, pero el recuerdo estaba en "mute" porque no escuchaba absolutamente nada y eso lo estaba desquiciando... casi por fuerza contra su propio organismo, hizo que el volumen de sus recuerdos regresara... y deseó no haberlo hecho porque se escuchaban como gritos desesperados de una voz... de su voz...

'_Responde... Potter ... ¿tienes novia? Dime que no.'_

'_Sí. Tengo novia ¿por qué?'_

'_Tienes que... ir con... ella. No... no pierdas... tie... tiempo'_

... una angustia se apoderaba de él... y no podía moverse... no podía...

'_Van... van detrás de... ella'_

'_¡¿Quién va detrás de ella?'_

'Ca... Carrow... Primus... Primus Carrow'

-Her... Hermione... Ron...

Y esta vez, sí pudo escuchar a la otra persona que tan insistentemente hablaba.

-Potter... Potter, despierta, maldita sea. Tenemos que irnos- pero Harry intentaba enfocar la mirada. Una luz, proveniente de una varita, bañaba escasos dos metros de diámetro a su alrededor. Una vez que ajustó su visión –con dificultad porque no sentía los lentes en su rostro- enchinó los ojos para ver a su interlocutor. –Ya despierta. Necesito tu ayuda Potter, porque yo solo no puedo.

El joven se incorporó lentamente y antes de que pudiera decir nada, el tipo que le hablaba le puso las gafas casi con fastidio, e incluso le lastimó la nariz. Cuando intentó ponerse de pié, la rodilla derecha protestó y, al verse, tenía las piernas manchadas de sangre... su propia sangre. Los pantalones que llevaba, unos jeans que estaban viejos, pero ahora parecían pasados de una podadora de césped, dejaban ver múltiples cortes. Dirigió su vista hasta el pecho y la playera sucia que llevaba ahora estaba medio quemada y raída.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pero Marcus Krimson se señaló a sí mismo para que lo viera detenidamente: estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Pues que va a ser, Potter- gruñó Krimson –¡nos atacaron, eso sucedió! Nos rodearon e hicieron volar el bunker entero. Apenas tuve tiempo de sacarte a ti antes de la segunda detonación, pero no salimos ilesos de la primera- explicó el auror, furioso de que le hiciera preguntas en ese momento. Sacó de su bolsillo de la chaqueta una varita y se la entregó. –Toma, apenas la pude rescatar- Harry la tomó y se alegró de que pareciera entera.

-Gracias- miró a su alrededor y, como apenas si podía distinguir, dijo "lumos" y pudo ver un techo no muy alto sostenido por vigas de madera ennegrecida. -¿En dónde estamos?

-En una de las tantas minas abandonadas de Ucrania- y Krimson le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. –Al sacarte del bunker, no se me ocurrió otro lugar donde aparecernos. Tuvimos que entrar porque me pareció que sería mejor eso que estar afuera... sin embargo, al entrar, se derrumbaron las vigas de la entrada. Estas minas son un verdadero laberinto, pero mientras estemos siguiendo las señales- y con un dedo apuntó a la orilla derecha en el suelo, unas luces ligeras como si hubiera señales de neón verde fosforescente en forma de flechas. –encontraremos la salida.

-Deberíamos aparecernos en otro lado.

-Ya lo intenté, pero esta mina está protegida por la magia de los enanos. No hay magia humana que pueda liberarnos.

* * *

A cientos y cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en el extremo norte de Belgrado, docenas de personas ya se habían apostado tras de una colina para vigilar Numbergard: la que antiguamente fuera la fortaleza que el propio Grindelwald construyera y en la que terminara sus días. Tenían rodeado el lugar, vigilando y comunicándose con el invento que George terminó de desarrollar a partir de las ideas de Fred poco después de morir: unas pequeñas esferas, como las de la profesora Treylawney, con imagen periférica. Con ellas se podían comunicar con quien tuviera otra, no necesariamente la gemela de la esfera, que era lo que sucedía con los espejos; nada más tenían que decir el nombre del portador para que ésta vibrara, sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que el portador la tocara con su varita.

Se habían dividido en cuatro grupos y, cuando Hermione decidió que Ron estuviera en uno y ella en otro, rápidamente objetó, pero no pudo argüir por mucho tiempo porque la castaña lo miró con una súplica en los ojos y le dijo: "si yo no puedo terminarlo, lo tienes que hacer tú", y con eso se fue, dejando atrás a Ron con la angustia más grande que pudiera experimentar, pensando que ella era muy inteligente, pero estos tipos eran capaces de... no quiso ni pensarlo.

Le hubiera gustado ser muggle para poder, al menos, rezar un Padre Nuestro en ese momento...

Y cuando terminó de pensarlo, escuchó una voz masculina que susurró su nombre. Miró para todos lados, pero los que estaban ahí lo miraban sin ninguna señal de que cualquiera de ellos le hubiera llamado. Por precaución, Ron llevó a Kreacher con ellos, no porque desconfiara de él, pero si lo que el elfo decía era cierto, tarde o temprano Harry podría llamar al elfo y Ron se iría con él... desgraciadamente, el pensamiento de que Hermione corriera un grave peligro, dejó relegado el recuerdo de Harry, del deluminador y de Kreacher. Por supuesto que Kreacher tenía ordenes de informar de inmediato a Ron si acaso Harry lo invocaba, pero aún no sucedía.

-Estamos en posición- dijo Hermione a través de la esfera -¿han visto algo sospechoso?

-Aún no- respondió Ron observando con los omniculares mejorados que George hizo – pero puedo ver muchos encapuchados apostados en cada una de las torres... este lugar me da escalofríos, Hermione.

-A mí también Ron... a todos.

-Puedo ver la luz de una de las torres- intervino Neville, quien estaba enlazado con las otras esferas para hablar con los demás –Se ven figuras en la torre poniente... esperen... ¿qué demonios es eso?

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó Seamus, el cuarto y último de los asignados para liderar los cuatro grupos.

-Parece... parece un... ¿dragón?- guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo, casi con temor. –No... no es un dragón, es muy pequeño... ¡Mierda!, es una gárgola... ¡no, son más!

Y mientras Hermione, Ron y Seamus maldecían en voz baja, el pelirrojo volvió a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba...

* * *

Fuera del ministerio ya se ponía en marcha la operación que Ron había planeado. Bill tuvo que dividir su equipo tal como su hermano le había organizado, y ahora eran tres equipos, dos de los cuales entraron ya a las instalaciones, mientras el otro vigilaba las salidas para auxiliar de inmediato a los que salieran o cubrir las espaldas por si llegaban más encapuchados porque ya los que se encontraban ahí fueron eliminados.

Cuando Bill entró, lo primero que vio fueron los doppelganger... pero no estuvieron destapados pues llevan las capuchas a pesar de que la temperatura del interior superaba los 30° C. Recordó entonces que no debían atacar hasta no ver los rostros de los encapuchados.

A los primeros en quitarles la capucha, fueron doppelganger y, desgraciadamente, se confiaron...

Al seguir atacándolos, empezaron a hacerlo aún si no les retiraban la capucha. En el atrio era un hervidero de ellos y no hubo más problema, pero al pasar al primer piso, cuando se encontraron con más, no lo pensaron dos veces y dispararon maldiciones. Al acercarse, se dieron cuenta de que no se convertían en cenizas, sus estructuras físicas no se transformaban... y al quitarle la capucha a tres de los cinco que eliminaron, Charlie maldijo una y otra vez, pero no más porque empezaron a atacarlos de otro ángulo y no pudieron más que pasar la información por medio de las esferas.

-Tengan cuidado... hay civiles encapuchados... Hermione tenía razón, nos quieren confundir, quieren que perdamos la confianza y usan señuelos- gruñó Charlie y Bill, junto con Draco prefirieron guardar silencio porque se dieron cuenta de que ya habían caído inocentes, pero no mencionaron nada. –Hay que apurarnos con la evacuación.

-Entendido- respondió Bill.

-Bien- respondió Draco, quien permanecía afuera con su equipo. –Estamos al pendiente. Si vienen por fuera, no permitiremos que entren, pero apúrense... algo me dice que esto se va a poner peor.

* * *

-Ya vamos a entrar- susurró Hermione a su esfera mientras los otros escuchaban.

Habían decidido hacerlo de una vez, pues las gárgolas se habían esparcido para patrullar la zona, y si esperaban más, los descubrirían afuera antes de poder entrar a la fortaleza. Hermione se preguntaba de dónde podrían haber sacado a esas bestias traicioneras si se extinguieron hacía siglos... literalmente. Al menos para la comunidad mágica.

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Ron... y dieron la señal. Se escabulleron entre los arbustos y antes de llegar a los cincuenta metros, una gárgola rugió... y comenzó la lucha.

* * *

Harry y Krimson seguían andando por la mina, pero no parecía que fueran a salir de ahí muy pronto.

Entonces, Harry recordó y chasqueó los dedos.

-¡Claro! Ya sé cómo podemos salir de aquí- Krimson se le quedó mirando como si no entendiera, pero el chico no esperó que le pudiera preguntar. -¡Kreacher!

* * *

Ron estaba lanzando maldiciones mientras otros se encargaban de quitarles las capuchas con simples "evanesco" para cubrir al equipo de Hermione y que pudieran entrar. Ya alzaba la varita nuevamente para lanzar otro Kedravra, cuando, de la nada, Kreacher se lanzó hacia él... y un rayo verde atravesó el espacio donde se encontraba su cabeza. Ron le dio las gracias, pero el elfo no se le quitó de encima.

-Amo Ron- dijo el elfo mirando directo a los azules ojos del pelirrojo –El amo me llama- y antes de que pudiera organizar sus pensamientos, Kreacher y Ron desaparecieron con un fuerte "crack"...

... y el mismo sonido se escuchó cuando reaparecieron.

-¿Qué demonios...?- empezó a decir Ron, pero ya no terminó.

-¿Ron?- la voz de Harry trajo consigo la conciencia de que ya no estaba en Numbergard. –Kreacher... ¿por qué lo trajiste?

-¿Harry?- el pelirrojo parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz, pero cuando vio el rostro de su amigo, golpeado sí, y de todas formas vivo, no pudo menos que alegrarse. –HARRY!- y se levantó del suelo, donde había quedado después de que Kreacher lo soltara ahí, y abrazó alegre al ojiverde. -¿En dónde te habías metido? Llevamos demasiado tiempo preocupados por ti...

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso- interrumpió Harry visiblemente alegre de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo. Entonces miró a Kreacher. –Llévanos a los tres a casa.

Ron puso cara de horror mientras Kreacher sujetaba a Harry, quien cogió las chaquetas de los otros dos y con un estruendoso "crack" desaparecieron, pero al reaparecer, el pelirrojo se puso frenético y Harry no lograba entender porque. Ya estaban en la estancia de la mansión Black y, a los gritos de Ron, acudieron Fleur y Andrómeda, quienes decidieron salir de la cocina para ver el origen del escándalo. Las dos mujeres se precipitaron a la vez para saludar a Harry, y el ruido aumentó tanto que Arthur Weasley bajó y se topó con todos en el vestíbulo. El chico no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían los demás. Krimson tuvo que pegarse a una pared, bastante asustado, sin reconocer a nadie de los que tenía enfrente.

-¡CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!- gritó Ron y al instante, guardaron silencio todos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Harry, pero esta vez, a una señal de Ron, se quedaron callados.

-Papá, por favor llévate a todos- pero Arthur ya iba a protestar –Hazlo ahora- y el señor supo que era mejor ya no intervenir porque no había tiempo que perder. Ya se llevaba a Krimson también, pero Ron lo detuvo. –Usted no- y Krimson se quedó donde estaba. Hasta entonces pudo poner atención a su amigo... y su aspecto. -¿Estás mal herido? Kreacher, usa tu magia para dejar a Harry como estaba- el elfo asintió y con dos chasquidos, la ropa de Harry se transformó en ropa decente, así como las heridas visibles. Satisfecho, le pidió al elfo que les llevara cerveza de mantequilla y se llevó a Harry y Krimson a la sala. –Ya no hay tiempo, así que necesito... por favor- suplicó esto último cuando Harry lo iba a interrumpir –te lo ruego, Harry, es de vital importancia. No me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?- el ojiverde asintió, cada vez más asustado. –El día de hoy, diferentes puntos del planeta han sido atacados, entre ellos, Londres y Australia- Harry abrió los ojos con horror grabado y Ron añadió –Hermione está bien, por ahora. Kreacher me llevó cuando lo invocaste porque yo se lo pedí, desgraciadamente lo hiciste en mala hora. Antes de que lo llamaras, estábamos afuera de Numbergard. Se hicieron dos equipos para detener los ataques porque esto aún no acaba. El ministerio está bajo fuego cruzado y los responsables de esto están en Numbergard, así que Hermione coordinó ambos ataques para detener esta ola de desastres... yo estaba ahí, en la fortaleza de Grindelwald con muchos otros para poder entrar. Mientras hablo, por lo menos la mitad está adentro de los dos lugares... tienes que ir conmigo a Numbergard. Hermione está ahí.

-¡CÓMO!- el ojiverde se levantó del sillón –Y NOSOSTROS AQUÍ PLATICANDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ LA DEJASTE IR?

-No tuve otra opción. Yo también me opuse, pero quizás la única que pueda detener esto es ella. No hay tiempo para explicar más. Tenemos que irnos.

-Yo también voy- se levantó Krimson.

* * *

Hermione estaba desesperada. El equipo de Ron no se comunicaba con ella y dos de los compañeros que Seamus tenía murieron: a uno le destrozaron el pecho con una maldición, y el otro tenía roto el cuello, y posiblemente el resto de los huesos, cuando una gárgola lo atrapó con sus garras y lo soltó a mil pies de altura, estampándose contra las rocas tras la fortaleza. El equipo de Neville seguía en la lucha, pero ya más de la mitad de ellos estaban mal heridos y los doppelganger seguían saliendo, ahora, con una diferencia: parecían resistir las maldiciones muy bien, aunque la maldición asesina seguía surtiendo efecto. El grupo que iba con Hermione sorteaban pasillos en busca del enemigo, pero las frías paredes de piedra negra desprendían un hedor putrefacto que imposibilitaban cualquier concentración o simple pensamiento; era simplemente asqueroso. La castaña se daba cuenta de que aquello incluso podía ser mortal. Oh! Lo era por el enemigo, pero había respiraderos que propagaban gases que, ella supuso, eran una espantosa mezcla que despedían los calabozos subterráneos... y no quería pensar en el contenido de éstos. Los compañeros de Hermione se vieron obligados a separase para revisar cada piso y cámara que encontrara. Ella temía que Carrow, Dawlish y Kamoru pudieran haber escapado, y no sabía qué clase de trampas podrían haberle dejado...

'_Si me equivoqué, acabo de traer a los únicos que podían ayudar directo a su muerte... ¿qué demonios le pasó a Ron? Oh, Merlín! Cuídalos, te lo ruego'_. Se llevó una mano al vientre, con todas las intenciones de llorar, pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso.

Era hora de luchar.

En ese momento, escuchó sonidos de muchas personas corriendo y, cuando sacó un diminuto espejo para asomarse al pasillo –ella se había escondido tras la esquina de un pasillo aledaño, sola porque el resto de su equipo estaba cubriéndole las espaldas en las escaleras por las que llegaron- vio, por lo menos, veinte encapuchados acercándose al corredor en el que ella se ocultaba...

... y ella estaba sola.

Pero se le ocurrió una idea... algo fácil. Bueno, más bien era complicado, sin embargo se le hacía fácil a ella pensar en algo tan sencillo como desorientarlos. Recordó cuando Harry le platicó acerca de los desafíos en el laberinto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y pensó que bien valdría la pena. Asomó la varita con un complicado intricado en el aire y el mundo se puso de cabeza... al menos en el pasillo: el hechizo invertido. Los doppel se desequilibraron enseguida sin saber de donde sostenerse entre gritos de horror al sentir el vértigo de estar caminando en el techo y apunto de caer al suelo, aunque sus pies seguían en el piso y antes de que pudieran revertir el efecto, Hermione salió de su escondite les quitó la capucha, los desarmó, y petrificó en dos segundos. A ella le hubiera gustado decirles unas cuantas verdades pero no tenía sentido cuando ni siquiera eran los verdaderos Dawlish, así que rápidamente los despachó uno a uno, lanzándoles la maldición asesina, que los hizo polvo y todo volvió a su estado natural. Y siguió su camino sobre la marcha que los doppel habían llevado.

Éste sí parecía un laberinto. Se topaba con tantos corredores, escaleras y cámaras –que parecían hechos exclusivamente para ser cámaras de tortura- que era difícil no saber si ya había pasado por el mismo lugar una o varias veces. _'Derecha... izquierda... izquierda... escaleras... ventana... armadura... cámara... izquierda...'_, llevaba la cuenta Hermione con la intención de que, si un patrón se repetía, volvería sobre sus pasos y desviaría donde se había quedado.

Llegó un momento en que se quedó frente a unas escaleras en forma de caracol y encontró una peculiaridad macabra: hilillos de sangre resbalaban por los escalones de piedra, hilillos tan finos que no parecía sangre, sino algo más líquido. Tocó, con un extremo de su capa, uno de los hilos de sangre y lo olfateó; efectivamente era sangre. Se retraía al pensar en tener que subir... y más en saber que lo más seguro es que sería muy desagradable. Pasó saliva con mucha dificultad; de repente se le había secado la boca y mentalmente rogaba no estar sola, pero ella sabía que los demás estaban ganando tiempo para acabar con esto. _'¿Y si están todos? Dawlish, Kamoru, Carrow, Kalvery... no voy a poder con los tres'_. Sus pensamientos eran desesperados; ella ya no debía perder más tiempo.

Tomó aire respirando lenta y pausadamente unas cuantas veces, se aplicó el hechizo desilusionador y empezó a subir los escalones, uno por uno, siempre con los sentidos tan despiertos como su propio soporte le dejara... siempre vigilando por si un sonido llegaba hasta ella... y sí lo escuchó, aunque muy lejano. Parecía como si algo se hirviera, un líquido dentro de varios recipientes.

Pero siguió subiendo.

Y desde que empezó a subir escalones, su esferita vibró, pero no le puso atención. No respondió porque hubieran dado con su ubicación.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok... què les pareciò? està emocionante? acaso no era ahora turno de los demàs el hacer algo? Lo de los Doppelganger no es mi entera creaciòn. Una vez que finalize esta saga, les darè màs detalles. Por ahora, me despido, pero la siguiente serà la ùltima (de esta serie, no se espanten).

Dejen un review para saber si les gusto.

Les mando un super abrazo y... Sonrìan!


End file.
